


Damned Adam

by Angel_Fantasy



Series: Poker Pair [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Fantasy/pseuds/Angel_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Allen didn't hate the Earl before, he sure as hell did now. Tyki x Allen fic, with unexpected use of Timcampy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Adam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray-Man. That right belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

This story was published for the first time on January 21, 2010. It was edited a _tiny little bit_ to give a better grasp of the plotline. 

Written for a request on the DGMkinkmeme.

* * *

"Tyki-pon~" called the Earl sweetly. "I have an important mission for you!"

There was a frustrated groan, and said Noah's dishevelled head popped out of the doorframe of his room to stare irritably at the Maker, whom was a few yards down the hall, Lero in hand. "Can't you post-pone it or something? I'm busy with our guest right now!"

"But-but this really can't wait~! You're going to have to leave your dear playboy and do this later! Our enemy is on the move~!" was the reply.

More grumbling. "Give me ten minutes!" and the door slammed shut.

Sighing, Tyki turned around to face his 'playboy'. Allen Walker, which he had captured a week ago, was sprawled on the king-sized bed of his room breathless, face flushed, clothes astray and sporting an erection, if the visible tent in his pants was anything to go by.

Despite the fact that they were still enemies, it didn't do anything to crush the physical passion they had for each other, and as such the boy was easily caught when the trump cards were played right. But, Tyki thought as he made his way to the bed, it was a wonder who really caught who. Shounen was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

Hands grasped at his jacket and pulled him into a heated lip-lock, and the Pleasure gladly fell atop his partner to loose himself in the heavenly-like taste that is the prophesied 'Destroyer of Time'. The two bodies moved between the sheets, rolling over the bed as they both fervently tore each other's clothes to touch and lick and rub and kiss hot, sweaty, flushed skin.

Moans, groans, cries, whimpers and other sounds soon filled the room as Tyki got Allen even more worked up than he had been seven minutes ago. He smiled around his mouthful of cock, and sucked more to just to torture the other further. Keeping the boy distracted, he pulled out the tube of lube from the dresser, popped open the cap and lubed his fingers.

The first and second digits passed the tight ring of muscles without problem, and the third was accepted easily enough once the pain lowered to a certain degree. He scissored Allen until he felt that he was loosened enough, and pulled his fingers out after having found and rubbed the white-haired boy's prostate. The scream of pleasure shifted into one of complete frustration at the loss of the blissful stimulation, but as dizzy as he was with arousal, Allen wasn't fast enough to prevent his arms from getting tied to the bed by the Pleasure's belt.

He glared at Tyki. "Why'd you stop?" he snarled, angry at being denied release for the second time in their romp. He stained vainly against his binds.

"The Boss is calling me, and as much as I really want to stay with you to finish this, I unfortunately must obey his orders. But don't worry," the Noah said, sweating under the piercing stare of his pissed off lover, "I won't be gone for long. I'll finish the mission quickly so that I can come back to fuck you..." he leaned in to whisper huskily in the other's ear, "... very thoroughly, until you hoarsely beg for no more."

The expression Allen made when he heard those dirty words was such a turn-on that it took every bit of self-control in Tyki's will to keep from fucking him into the mattress right there and then.

Kissing him one last time, Tyki snatched the sleeping Timcampy from its spot on the window frame and, in one swift movement, thrust the golem in the other's stretched entrance. Allen let out a yelp at the unexpected – and big – intrusion, and looked down at the lashing tail of his companion with wide eyes. "What are you _doing?!_ "

"I'm making sure that you'll be ready for me when I return." responded the Noah, as he nonchalantly folded the wings and inserted them in the hole to ensure the yellow being stayed in place. Shocked, the white-haired boy stared at his lover as he next took a hold of its tail to-

"Don't even _think_ about tying Tim's tail around my cock, _Tyki Mikk!_ " he shouted, kicking his legs to keep the other from forming a cock-ring around his shaft.

But the Pleasure was having none of it. "Now, now, my boy, you know that such behaviour will only earn you a punishment. You know how sadistic I can be with those." He tsked, as he caught the limbs in an armlock.

The Earl's fake voice came through the door, insistent. "Tyki-pon~! Hurry up!"

"I'm not a pet, Earl! I said that I was coming!"

Finishing the tight knot around the pulsing shaft, Tyki made sure that Timcampy was well stuck and had no chances of escaping before begrudgingly getting off the bed to go and accomplish whatever it was that the Maker wanted him to do. He sent a barely concealed look of lust at the shell-shocked and tied white-haired boy just before he closed the door.

Allen stared at the piece of wood, gaping like a fish. Then his brain registered the pain in his lower regions and, as his cock stood painfully erect for attention whilst Timcampy squirmed and wriggled around in his ass in a futile attempt to get out, only one word came out of his lips to summarize the situation, which he angrily howled at the top of his lungs:

"GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

**AN:** And my most successful one-shot finally came up! I'm glad that this one is safe! *goes back to transfer her next story*

Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you liked this one-shot! ^^


End file.
